epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio Season 2: Mystical Trixter
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome to Season Two of "Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac". I am your host, Jake, The Maniac. Today, we have a guest who everyone has wanted for a while now. Joe: Joeaikman? (Jake smacks Joe's hand.) Jake: No! There will not be sequels to already interviewed people, unless it is popularly demanded! Joe: But everybody wants it… Jake: Joe, I don't know what drugs you're on, but you better cut that dosage. No one wants a sequel! Joe: …I do… (Jake smacks Joe's hand again.) Jake: No! Bad Joe! Go stand in the corner and think about your life! Joe: Why do you hate me, Jake? Jake: Did I say you could speak? (Joe angrily glares at Jake.) Jake: Thought so. Anyway, today's guest is a user who everyone loves and respects. Like my previous episode, it was a daunting task getting her to do an interview. I remember it vividly: *flashback* Jake: "Hey, Lexi. Do an interview." Lexi: "lolno" Jake: "Lexi pls" Lexi: "lol Jake more like Kicke" Jake: "Pls no. Dis happened last time." Lexi: "Don't care." ~Mystical Trixter kicks punks like JakeTheManiac off the streets.~ ~JakeTheManiac has just stepped right in.~ Jake: "Lexi pls. You can't do that." Lexi: "Why?" ~J1coupe has just stepped right in.~ Coupe: "'Cause that's my job." Jake: "Coupe, y u do dis?" Coupe: "Because I hate you." Jake: "Oh." ~J1coupe gave JakeTheManiac a carbonite bath.~ *fastforward* When my two week ban is over, I'm gonna ask why he did that. Meanie. My guest is the Jersey Devil, ladies and gentlemen, Mystical Trixter! First question: How did you first come across this wiki? Lexi: It was sometime between Adam vs Eve and Gandhi vs MLK, I was fooling around in my 8th grade tech class (The teacher was one of those "playing favorites" type, and I was the favorite, lucky me.) and decided to see what would come up from Googling ERB lines, sure enough, this place popped up every time, I got intrigued and started lurking till I joined. Jake: And that's when you first branded your fire on this wiki? Lexi: I suppose you could say that. Jake: Which brings is to the next question: Where did you come up with your username? Lexi: Firebrand was an unoriginal thing, I am a big fan of the game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and at the time my main was the character Firebrand, numbers were just because I assumed Firebrand was taken. As for Mystical Trixter, just something that randomly came to me and started using everywhere. Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Lexi: Writing, Gaming, Acting, Training and Entertaining are my top 5. Jake: Training for what? Lexi: I play volleyball on a team, I'm also in kickboxing, those, and I generally like to be in shape. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Lexi: My current favorite ERB is Harry Houdini vs David Copperfield, and my least favorite is definitely Goku vs Superman. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Lexi: Gosh, that's difficult. If I had to choose, TK, Jason and if blocked users count, Avvy. If blocked users don't count, then Matt. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Lexi: Hot wings, so much hot wings. Jake: You have gone through a lot of stuff here. Do you ever wish there was something that you hadn't done or said to make things better for you? Lexi: Oh boy there's quite a few things. Picking one, I'd say closing my old account, I was REALLY overreacting and stupid then, oh well. *bzzt* Jake: Oh, there goes the buzzer. You know what that means? Lexi: My phone's ringing? Jake: It means it's AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Lexi: I believe there's a button for that somewhere on the back of my neck. Jake: Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Lexi: Lay 'em on me. Jake: What is your favorite word? Lexi: "Embrace", it's such a loving and caring word, it makes me happy. Jake: What is your least favorite word? Lexi: "JakeTheManiac." >:) In seriousness, like a lot of people, the word "Moist" sounds very cringeworthy. Jake: What makes you happy? Lexi: Honestly? Making other people happy, I live for the smiles of everybody else. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Lexi: Being lonely. Jake: Understandable. What sound do you love? Lexi: The laughter of others. Jake: What sound do you hate? Lexi: Babies crying. Every time at a public event. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Lexi: Damn. It's a word I use so much and seems to fit well in many situations. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Lexi: Being an author is my dream in life. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Lexi: Probably something involving cleaning, I don't really like being near things like dirt or unclean substances. Jake: And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Lexi: I suppose something along the lines that I did well in life. Jake: Is there anything else you want to say? Lexi: Originally I was going to answer every question with "That's classified" to troll everyone, but I felt like actually interviewing. Jake: The truth is out. That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for another sexy Season Two episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts